Randomness!
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: Super random! Warning: Swearing, sexual references, violence, FUN! Please read and review! I love writing these!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the things mentioned in this fanfic... *sniffle***

* * *

**Randomness**

Yuki walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

'Looking good!' he smiled to himself.

Then, he tripped in a puddle of water and smashed his chin on the edge of the sink.

"TOHRU!" Yuki winced at the pain talking caused him. "HELP ME!"

Tohru appeared in the doorway cosplaying as Naruto.

"Dude, shut up! Can't you see I'm on the phone?" Tohru shook her head and walked away. "Uo? Yeah, I'm back..."

Yuki groaned as he lifted himself off the floor.

Then, a car smashed through the wall and onto his leg.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Yuki called out. "I'M ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

Marty jumped out of the car.

"Doc! We're 20 years into the future! We were meant to go to Ancient Egypt!" he complained.

Doc stepped out of the car.

"Great Scott!" he shouted. "Somehow we made it into the anime world! Quick, Marty! Get in the car! We'll make a quick escape! Anything could happen here..."

Ritsu's mother appeared in the doorway.

"Why, hello! Who are you?" she asked calmly. "WAIT, FORGET I ASKED! I'M SO SORRY! I DESERVE TO DIE!"

"GREAT SCOTT!" Doc shouted as he jumped in the car. "Marty! Lets get out of here!"

Marty jumped in and they zoomed away.

Yuki winced as he tried to stand.

"DAMN RAT!" Kyo walked in and tore his leg off. "MWAHAHAHA!"

He skipped out the door. "Tohru, Tohru! Come see what I got!"

Shigure walked over to Kyo in a CatWoman costume.

"Do I look sexy to you?" Shigure leaned in the doorway and Kyo shielded Tohru's eyes then closed his own.

"IT BURNS!" he yelled out.

"Fine! Be that way!" Shigure ran from the room in tears.

"Ponyo?" Kyo asked Tohru.

Tohru turned to him. "Sosuke!" they started bouncing around and Kyo dove out of the window.

"Please notice me, senpai!" Tohru yelled out the, now broken, window.

She turned around and PewDiePie was standing right behind her.

"BROFIST!" he punched her in the face and she went flying out the window.

But before she hit the ground she sung the entire Titanic song.

"I ONLY WATCHED THAT MOVIE BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS 'ATTACK ON TITAN'!"

"No! That was an awesome movie! How could you say that?" Ayame walked up to her with tears in his eyes.

"Only you would say that, former president Ayame Sohma," President Mokoto pushed up his glasses. "Rose let go of Jack's hand after she had just said, 'I'll never let go'. I don't think I'm the only one who hated her after that."

"No! NO! That can't be!" Ayame raised a gun to his head. "Goodbye non-romantic world..."

"It's unromantic!" President Mokoto managed to yell before Ayame pulled the trigger. "Goddamn dumbass..."

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Gochimuride! Boing!" Momiji bounced up. "That translates to 'rabbit! Rabbit! whateverthehellthatsays! Boing!'

President Mokoto pushed his glasses up higher. "That actually translates to-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Irresponsible dad smashed a computer over his head.

"Dad! I don't think that's safe..." Timmy said.

"Does it look like I care!? You're a fucking disgrace!" Irresponsible dad replied.

"But dad! I was only trying to help! Why don't you love me? They said I would make money..." Timmy went on and on.

"SHUT UP!" Irresponsible dad bicycled off.

Tohru stood up and brushed herself off and Kyo was about to stand but Rin pushed him back down.

"OH, HEEEEEEELL NO!" she kicked dirt in his face then grabbed a pokéball. "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!"

She threw the ball down on the ground and Yuki came out.

"PIKA, PIKA!" he screamed.

"I WANNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT!" 1D appeared from nowhere.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo murdered them all with the guitar amp.

"I can be your boyfriend," Justin Bieber serenaded Tohru.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kyo pulled JB's hair out and stuffed it down his throat.

"SOMEBODY FIND ME SOMEBODY TO LOOOOVE!" Queen sang.

"FOR CHRIST SAKE! WE AIN'T NO MATCH MAKERS!" Kyo ran over to them but they sprinted before he could do anything.

'ur a robot' Tohru typed into CleverBot.

...'No, you're the robot.' it typed back.

'gjvfekvzsjkgsshsv!' Tohru typed back.

...'Nein.' CleverBot replied.

"I'M NOT GERMAN!" Tohru yelled at it.

She turned into the Hulk and smashed the laptop repeatedly into the ground.

"Word!" Kisa appeared. "Dis is for Hiro, he a cool guy. Knowing dat he love me, it make me shy. I was bullied at school and I dunno why. But 'stead o' helpin' me, he stared at da sky."

"Word!" Hiro yelled. "Dis is for Kisa, she a cool gurl. She is so pretty, yeah she make up my world. I really hate Akito, his mind is so swirled. But Kisa make up for it, yeah she is ma pearl."

Kaname walked over to Kisa and killed Hiro.

"Don't worry, the bad vampire is gone," he said licking Hiro's blood from his nails.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kisa screamed. "THAT WAS MY COUSIN!"

"I must be off now!" Kaname skipped away, waving goodbye.

"JUST KNOW THAT I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Kisa called after him.

Tamaki started growing mushrooms in the corner.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo asked walking up behind him.

"PEASANT RAMEN!" Tamaki jumped on Kyo. "GIVE ME PEASANT RAMEN!"

"HELL NO!" Kyo kicked him in the face and he was dead, his last words being, "Haruhi... I am your father..."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look! There's a demon in this realm!" Rin pointed at Kyo.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kyo shouted as he charged at her.

"Rin, stay behind me," Sesshomaru wielded Tenseiga.

"Wait, Rin...?" Kyo stopped running.

"MEIDOZANGETSUHA!" Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga and all hell broke loose. Literally.

"BLACK HOLE! DON'T BE SUCKED IN!" Kyo shouted.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIII-!" Kagura was sucked in.

"YES!" Kyo fist pumped.

"I sense demonic waves," Hana stared at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell!" Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and ran away. "BYE-BYE BITCHES!"

"I sense a sacred jewel shard!" Kagome yelled.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku swooped down and stole Kagome.

"GODDAMN IT, INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "HELP ME!"

InuYasha sat in a corner rocking back and forth. "Why don't you like me Kikyo? I love you so much and I won't get over you until you die even though I've got Kagome who's practically throwing herself at me..."

"FUSRODAH!" Dragonborn blew everyone away with his voice.

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo tore his throat out.

"We will now perform an Ancient Egyptian brain removal," some random said. "You push the tweezers-"

"WHO THE HELL CARES?!" Kyo tore his head off.

Totoro appeared and started dancing to his song.

"Totoro, Totoooro!"

"MY GOD!" Kyo punched him in the face, killing him instantly.

"I love you, Tohru," Hatori placed Tohru's hand on his heart.

Tohru blushed.

"NO! WAY! IN! HELL!" Kyo repeatedly smashed Hatori's head into the ground.

"I killed my own brother... What good am I to this world?!" Zero asked.

"Please don't you are lazy!" Mio sang to him. "The fact is you are crazy!"

"I guess I am crazy... WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Zero shrieked.

"I dunno. Go talk to Ritsu," Rin said casually.

"Ritsu? Why would he talk to her?" Mio asked.

"Because he's always super depressed," Rin looked at her weirdly.

"RITSU'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Mio screamed.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE, BITCH!" Rin pointed at a portal out of there.

"WAAAAAH!" Mio flung herself through it screaming,"Oops, I broke a nail!" before she disappeared.

Then, an elephant landed on Ayame's dead body.

"I'M BACK, BITCHES!" Ayame stood up, somehow revived. "Anybody miss me? Of course you did! I'm the great Ayame!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo sprinted after a running Ayame.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ayame screamed.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! It's my first crack-fic! It was really fun to write! Just letting you know that I'm waiting for review on my Truth or Dare fanfic! I really need dares and truths! I'm also currently working on a fanfic where Kaiwaia (how do you spell it?) is having a play called Grease! I think you know who the mains will be! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the things mentioned in this fanfiction.

* * *

_Randomness II_

"I don't dance," Kyo sang, dancing around.

"I know you can," Yuki sang, following him and dancing at the same time.

"Not a chan-"

"JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP AND DANCE!" Tohru shouted.

The two boys stared at her in astonishment.

"Jumping, yeah! Jumping, yeah! Everybody!" Kyo started dancing to Crayon Pop.

"Oppan gangnam style!" Tohru joined in.

Sadly, Yuki did not know any Korean songs.

"All by myself... Don't wanna be, all by myself..." Yuki leaned against a window and tears fell down his cheeks.

Then, a facehugger latched onto his face and he fell out the window.

Shigure came in bouncing on a pogo stick.

"GIVE BACK MY POGO STICK!" Momiji yelled.

"Not until you stick a crayon up your nose!" Shigure yelled back.

"Fine!" Momiji stuck a donkeys hoof up his nose. "Happy?"

"NOOOO!" Shigure bounced from the room leaving Momiji staring at the ground, tears falling down his cheeks.

Then, a monster truck ran him over.

AlChestBreach stuck his head out the window.

"GooGoo Bars! We'll burn your fucking house down!"

"Please nooooo!" Shigure threw away the pogo stick and ran up to the monster truck. "Anything but my house!"

"Alright. Hand me over that girl," AlChestBreach told him, pointing at Tohru.

"Bitch, please!" Tohru stopped dancing- Kyo was bitterly disappointed- and walked up to him. "The club can't even handle right now!"

Pitbull appeared. "FIESTA! OLE-YA! ANDWHATEVERELSEISAYA!"

"ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kyo unleashed his fury on Pitball by scratching his eyes out.

"NOOOOOO!" was Pitbull's last word.

"I will be king of the world!" Shigure announced.

"No, you won't," everyone told him.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE! THAT WAS MY ONE DREAM! I HATE YOU!" Shigure ran into a room of facehuggers. "OH SHI-!" he started, but was soon killed. Poor, poor Shigure. May his soul rest in peace.

Kagura walked in inside-out.

"Yes, I went to the Underworld," Kagura told everyone. "I escaped to see my darling Kyo!"

She ran over to him, arms wide open.

"HELL NO!" Kyo sprinted away. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!"

Hiro hugged Kagura. "I love you, Kagura," he whispered in her ear.

"HIRO! YOURE ALIVE!" Kisa ran over to him, but stopped in her tracks when she saw what he was doing. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU!?"

She ran from the room in tears and Tohru ran after her.

"Oh, Kisa!" Tohru tried to console her. "What can I do?"

"Give his soul to the devil," Kisa grinned evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

And so Tohru did that. May Hiro's soul rest in peace. Oh wait, it can't because it was just sold to the devil.

"Why ya gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway!" Kyo sang to Tohru's grandfather.

"I AIN'T HER FUCKING FATHER! GET LOST!" he whacked Kyo over the head with his cane and fell to the ground.

"Help me!" he screeched but Kyo just ran back to Tohru. "Unworthy dickhead..."

Hatsuharu, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure- who amazingly survived-, Hatori and Kureno all got down on one knee and pulled out rings.

"Will you marry me, Tohru?" they asked in unison.

"Sorry but none of you are worthy," Tohru walked away.

"I'm too sexy for Hatori, too sexy for Hatori, too sexy it hurts," she went through all the Sohmas that proposed to her.

Kyo quickly shoved his ring up Shigure's ass, hoping nobody noticed it.

"Oh, that feels good, danananananana! I knew that it would, danananananana!" Shigure sung.

Tohru looked and pointed at Kyo.

"They had it coming! They had it coming! They only had themselves to blame! If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it-!" Tohru sung but then stopped.

"Kyo!" she shouted but it was too late.

Mutated Kagura wrapped her arms around Kyo.

"Aaaaah!" Kagura sighed.

"GET OFF ME!" Kyo pushed her off him and stomped her face in.

Kagura then died. Let's take a moment of silence for her. NOT! That bitch deserves nothing...

Hatori made a xylophone out of her bones.

"Under the sea! Under the sea!" he sang.

Rin tackled Hatori to the ground.

"RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" she screamed.

But it was too late. Hatori turned into Godzilla smashing everything in his path.

"MY HOUSE!" Shigure screamed. "YOU FUCKTARD! YOU DESTROYED MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

Godzilla stepped on Shigure and killed him.

Momiji walked in, in a ghostbusters outfit.

"WHO YA GONNA CALL?!" he screamed as he unleashed his guns power.

Godzilla was sucked in.

Hatsuharu clapped his hands.

"Impossible, but it worked," he waved in the air a ten out of ten card.

Ritsu stepped in.

"I AM MULAN!" he yelled and slashed his sword around.

"I AM BELLE!" Tohru appeared in a yellow dress.

"HER DRESS WAS TAILORED BY ME, ELSA!" Ayame stood next to her.

"I AM SNOW WHITE!" Rin shouted.

"I am SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kyo jumped out a window.

"KYO!" Tohru yelled. "DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"

"Case 21," Ayame pointed at it.

"And inside we have... $200,000!" Hatsuharu looked sadly at him.

"FUCK! FUCK YOU! FUCK EVERYONE!" Ayame screamed and killed himself.

"Hahaha! We'll be back after the break!" Hatsuharu smiled cheerily.

Uo walked in. "WHERE THE FUCK IS ORANGE-TOP?!" she screamed.

Everyone pointed at the window.

"YOU BASTARD!" Uo tripped over a turtle and smashed into a wall.

"FUCK!" she screamed.

She whipped out her phone.

'WHERE DA FUQ R U?!' she typed to Tohru.

...'I'm at Kyo's house' Tohru replied.

'NOT UR NOT! IM AT KYO'S HOUSE! WHERE DA FUQ R U?' Uo texted back.

...'Didn't I tell you Kyo moved?' Tohru typed back.

'DEN Y DA-' Uo started typing but, the turtle threw her into the sea.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" were Uo's last words.

"Haha. Bitch," Yuki turned around in his chair patting a white cat.

It jumped from his lap and made a run for it.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY, BITCH!" Yuki screamed as he chased after it. "I'M DOCTOR EVIL!"

In the cats mind...

'I can sense Master Kyo's presence! I must offer my services!'

Back to what's happening...

"NOOOOO!" Yuki screeched as the cat ran out the cat flap and into freedom. Only to get run over by a truck.

"Kyonkichi! Kyonkichi! Where forarte thou, Kyonkichi?" Kagura called, somehow alive.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo marched up and smashed Kagura's head repeatedly into a wall.

Tohru ran up a hugged Kyo who turned into a cat.

"I'm Kyo, and I'm a kittycat! And I'll dance, dance, dance and I'll dance, dance, dance!" he sung and danced.

Everyone clapped a beat as he did breakdancing.

"Break it down!"

* * *

A/N: This is a good time to say 'WTF?!' Anyway, leave a review please! I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo, yo, yo, Randomness the third is here!

* * *

_Randomness lll_

"Watch me!" Momiji yelled. He dived into the pool and smashed his head on the bottom.

Kyo paraded around in speedos. "I'm bringing sexy back!" Kyo sang.

A group of girls were following him, drool falling from their mouths.

Tohru ran over and murdered them all, then sat down on her seat which fell to pieces.

"For fucks sake!" Tohru bashed her chair, throwing it around and jumping on it.

Shigure walked out of the toilets with no pants on. You could still see the shit that he didn't wipe off.

Rin was sunbathing when Hatsuharu walked over. He kissed her and she blushed.

"FUCK! IM BURNT!" Rin screamed.

She jumped the water and drowned herself.

"RIN! NOOOOOOO!" Hatsuharu screamed.

"YES!" Kyo fist pumped and everyone fainted, except the Sohmas, at his sexiness. Even Tohru was feeling dizzy.

Uo walked over.

"I thought you couldn't swim," Tohru told her. "Why would you come to the pool?"

"ARE YOU AND THAT FUCKING ORANGE-TOP A COUPLE?!" Uo screamed.

Kyo walked over and punched Uo in the face.

"YOU LESBO!" Kyo held her head underwater.

Then, Tohru grabbed Yuki and threw him at an unconscious girl.

"Have some fun!" Tohru encouraged him.

"But, Tohru! I love you!" Yuki exclaimed.

"WHO IN FUCK CARES!?" Tohru shoved him at her and he started...you don't wanna know what he started to do.

Hana emerged from the water in a mermaid suit.

"Wow, Hana!" Tohru smiled at her. "I didn't know that they made mermaid suits that detailed."

"They don't," Hana replied casually. "I'm a real live mermaid. A FUCKING MERMAID."

She dived into the water and swam through a portal to the set of H20: Just Add Water.

"That is just about the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Ritsu walked over with tears in his eyes.

"NOT AS SWEET AS DAT ASS!" Shigure walked over to Tohru and grabbed her ass.

Miroku walked up and joined in. "You're a very good pervert!" Miroku complimented Shigure.

"Why, thank you! So are you!" Shigure replied.

They gave each other the certificate of 'Master Pervertness'.

Kyo eyes started twitching.

"You...FUCKING MOLESTERS!" Kyo lost his sanity and did torturous, torturous things to them.

"NO MORE!" Shigure screamed out as Kyo grabbed a knife.

"No one does that to Tohru and get away with it," Kyo growled as he walked over to them.

Shigure and Miroku's screams could be heard throughout Earth.

"R," a zombie in a hoodie walked up to Tohru.

He put blood on his fingers and started rubbing Tohru's face, covering it with blood. When he started moving his hand down Tohru's neck, Kyo went berserk.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kyo snapped R's spine and tore his head off.

Edward's fangs popped out and were moving towards Tohru's neck.

"FUCK NO!" Kyo punched Edward in the face and he went sprawling to the floor.

"Why does Tohru get all the men?!" Kagura whined and stomped her feet.

"'CAUSE I'M AMAZING, BITCH!" Tohru yelled smugly.

Kagura ran to the toilets to cry her heart out. "NO ONE LOVES ME!" she cried out.

"Exactly, bitch!" Tohru yelled just before Kagura got out of earshot.

Yuki walked up to Haru and started flirting with him. "You must be from space because your ass is out of this world," Yuki told him, grinning mischievously.

Haru grinned back at him.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YAOI!" Kisa yelled as she watched with hands clasped to her heart.

"Just wait a minute," Haru smiled at Yuki one more time before turning to Rin, who had actually faked drowning herself. "Gurl, it's over."

"W-what?!" Rin's eyes started over-flowing with tears.

"Go fuck yourself, 'cause I'm not gonna," Haru told her.

Rin slapped Haru and stormed into the same toilets Kagura went in.

Haru turned to Yuki. "Now, where were we?" Haru bit his lip playfully.

"Too bad I'm wearing softball pants 'cause my ass is so out of your league," Yuki sneered at Haru and sat on a lounge chair which folded up as soon as he sat on it, trapping him.

"FUCK!" Yuki slammed his fist into the seat.

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? You only love to see me breaking! You only want me when I'm taken!" Haru sang to him.

"Heheh, so what?" Yuki grinned at his own evilness.

"WAAAAH!" Haru ran into the same toilets as Rin and Kagura ran in, but was quickly shoved out so he ran into the men's toilets.

Meanwhile with Kyoko...

"Soaring! Flying! There's not a star in heaven that I can't reach!" she sung.

Back with the Sohmas...

Hatori was reading one of Shigure's books. He pretended that he didn't want to read them, but he desperately wanted them!

"Oh my..." Hatori murmured to himself.

Hiro walked past and noticed Hatori.

"Hatori's got a boner!" he shouted and all the girls at the pool fled into the toilets giving Rin and Kagura no privacy at all.

Hatori glared at Hiro. Of course this was a lie- oh, wait whoops! Hatori thought to himself, blushing as Hiro was in fact right.

Shigure and Ayame burst into laughter, no longer having any respect for Hatori.

"Why'd I even come here? I hate water," Kyo muttered to himself.

Yuki walked over, crab-style, because that seat wouldn't unlatch it self from his ass, and pushed Kyo into the water.

Kimi swam over to Kyo.

"Has Kyon-Kyon seen Kimi's brush? Kimi can't find it anywhere," Kimi told Kyo.

"Why the fuck would your brush be in the pool?" Kyo asked, flabbergasted.

"Because Kimi dropped her stapler on Yun-Yun's head last week," Kimi replied as if it were a perfectly good reason.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Kyo backed away from her and jumped out the pool.

"Kimi wants you to stay! Kimi says come back here!" Kimi yelled.

Suddenly, the pool was drained of water, and when it was refilled Kimi was gone.

"I wanna an oo, oo, oo, oo rider! An oo, oo, oo, oo rider!" Rin sang.

Haru bicycled up to her. "Wanna ride?" he asked as he swerved to a stop.

Rin grinned from ear to ear. "Sure!" she shouted. They rode off into the sunset.

A llama walked up and spit in Akito's face.

"Burn it," Akito took off his sunglasses. "Burn it and throw it on a cross."

And so, the next week the llama was thrown into a fire, was crucified and became some lucky families dinner.

"FUCK!" Yuki slammed his fist into the seat.

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? You only love to see me breaking! You only want me when I'm taken!" Haru sang to him.

"Heheh, so what?" Yuki grinned at his own evilness.

"WAAAAH!" Haru ran into the same toilets as Rin and Kagura ran in, but was quickly shoved out so he ran into the men's toilets.

Meanwhile with Kyoko...

"Soaring! Flying! There's not a star in heaven that I can't reach!" she sung.

Back with the Sohmas...

Hatori was reading one of Shigure's books. He pretended that he didn't want to read them, but he desperately wanted them!

"Oh my..." Hatori murmured to himself.

Hiro walked past and noticed Hatori.

"Hatori's got a boner!" he shouted and all the girls at the pool fled into the toilets giving Rin and Kagura no privacy at all.

Hatori glared at Hiro. Of course this was a lie- oh, wait whoops! Hatori thought to himself, blushing as Hiro was in fact right.

Shigure and Ayame burst into laughter, no longer having any respect for Hatori.

"Why'd I even come here? I hate water," Kyo muttered to himself.

Yuki walked over, crab-style, because that seat wouldn't unlatch it self from his ass, and pushed Kyo into the water.

Kimi swam over to Kyo.

"Has Kyon-Kyon seen Kimi's brush? Kimi can't find it anywhere," Kimi told Kyo.

"Why the fuck would your brush be in the pool?" Kyo asked, flabbergasted.

"Because Kimi dropped her stapler on Yun-Yun's head last week," Kimi replied as if it were a perfectly good reason.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Kyo backed away from her and jumped out the pool.

"Kimi wants you to stay! Kimi says come back here!" Kimi yelled.

Suddenly, the pool was drained of water, and when it was refilled Kimi was gone.

"I wanna an oo, oo, oo, oo rider! An oo, oo, oo, oo rider!" Rin sang.

Haru bicycled up to her. "Wanna ride?" he asked as he swerved to a stop.

Rin grinned from ear to ear. "Sure!" she shouted. They rode off into the sunset.

A llama walked up and spit in Akito's face.

"Burn it," Akito took off his sunglasses. "Burn it and throw it on a cross."

And so, the next week the llama was thrown into a fire, was crucified and became some lucky families dinner.

* * *

A/N: This is my final chapter. It was fun writing these but I'm getting over them.


End file.
